kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Factions/Overview
Italian *Romans Traits *Strong heavy melee infantry tradition *Roman warshhips all require a ramp of Food and Wealth, but don't cost anything else. *Roman warships have lower range than Greek ones, but slightly higher attack. African Like the Greeks, offensive strength in mass assaults on enemy positions is the name of the game for these factions, be it through the use of shock power (Carthaginians) or a more superior light skirmishing component (Numidians). *Carthaginians *Numidians Traits: *Carthaginian heavy units deal less damage, cost more wealth, but have discounts on other resources and added bonus armour - best armour bonus in the game, in fact. *Carthaginian warships have an attack bonus versus siege weapons. *Superior light cavalry - Carthaginian and Numidian javelin cavalry are able to attack while moving. Celtic The way of warfare for the Celts is to use cheap but fairly weak infantry, supported by more powerful heavy infantry and leaders, in order to flood the battlefield to the point that all resistance is futile. Many of the more powerful Celtic units are often available up front, without the need for reforms in order to be researched. That said, Celtic units generally sacrifice armour for added attack, thus making them a bane especially for more lightly armoured foes, with many of their units possessing the attack strength of 1st Reform-level units. Should that fail, then the superior strenghth of the Celtic light cavalry ought to be used, either in the form of an added anti-melee bonus for cavalry or better speed and attack for missile cavalry. *Arverni *Britons Traits *Low-level infantry are created cheaper, but have less armour. *Early heavy units are very strong but require vast amounts of Wealth. *Missile cavalry units have better movement speed and attack. *Light melee cavalry deal added damage to foot units. *Ships have lower range, but have added movement speed and hitpoints. *British infantry UUs sacrifice armour and speed for cheaper cost (spears) a more powerful anti-infantry attack (swords). Iberian Iberian factions are known for light skirmishing tactic and highly skirmish-resistant cavalry. Many of their units tend to be cloakable, with the Celtiberians specialising in stealth cavalry, and the Lusitanians in stealth infantry. *Celtiberians *Lusitanians Traits: *Most non-spear infantry units are armed with javelins! *Low-level light skirmishers are cloakable. *Iberian cavalry have damage resistance versus ranged cavalry *(Celtiberi) Cavalry UUs cloaked when not moving. *(Lusitanians) : Infantry UUs cloaked when not moving. Germanic Although they share ways with the Celts, the Germans specialise in hosting all manner of infantry units. Like the Celts, they too also pursue light and medium cavalry warfare and unlike the Romans and Greeks are very efficient at it. Celtic and Germany stable units all sacrifice armour for hitting power, and are also more efficient at ranged combat. *Suebi Faction trait: * Greater armour penalty, but greater attack speed. *Elite units have lower armour than Celtic ones but do not cost as much Wealth. Balkan A mix of fairly powerful medium infantry and cavalry units capable of knocking aside light units typify the Balkan way of war. *Getae Sub-factions and Imperivm Invictvm factions should also receive this bonus, so ON TOP of being able to hit harder, Illyrioi should also have an anti-Greek, anti-Celt bonus too. Traits: *Added attack versus archers, and defence versus enemy light units. *(Illyrian type units only) added attack versus Greek and Celtic units. Hellenic Down but not out, the Hellenic factions are perhaps amongst the most technologically advanced faction, with most upgrades available to them, as well as a healthy mix of melee infantry, naval strength and siege engineering. *Achaean League (Western Greek) *Bosporans (Western Greek) *Chremonidean League (Western Greek) Hellenistic Hellenistic factions, being the cosmopolitan nations that they are, often combine the Greek propensity for powerful heavy infantry and phalanx tactics with the different strengths of their barbarian subjects. For instance, Bactrians and Seleucids combine Greek-style heavy infantry tactics with the strength of Iranian cavalry, while the Macedonians and Epirotes can count on Balkan and Illyrian units to keep their other Greek cousins at bay. *Bactrians (Eastern Greek) *Epirotes (Western Greek) *Macedonians (Western Greek) *Pergamenes (Western Greek) *Pontics (Persian Greek) *Ptolemaic Egyptians (Egyptian Greek) *Seleucids (Eastern Greek) Traits: *(Bactrians) non-Greek units are Wealth- and Knowlelge-dependent. Iranian The Iranian peoples are not known for fielding good infantry, but their cavalry component is second to none, with fast-hitting and far-ranging cavalry archers as well as powerful heavy cavalry — by far, perhaps the best in the game. *Armenians *Parthians *Sarmatians Cultural trait: Best selection of cavalry units in the game. Faction-specific bonuses: *Parthians - cheapest cavalry *Armenians - toughest *Sarmatians - fastest cavalry units overall. Arabian Lower armour and toughness is the price Arabian factions pay for units that move — with the speed of summer lightning, and which are able to cause damage to enemy buildings! for the Sabaeans, that ability to damage buildings is increased, while Nabataeans form a halfway house between raiding ability and robustness, making them a force to reckon with. *Nabataeans *Sabaeans Common traits: *Infantry have the following bonuses: created 7% cheaper, and 10% faster. *Infantry have added movement speed *Infantry deal 10% damage to enemy buildings, but have substantially less armour (10-33%) *(Nabataeans only) no armour penalties *(Sabaeans) infantry created 14% cheaper, move faster, and deal additional 5% damage to buildings. Sub-factions See here.